cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allies of War
The Allies of War, or AoW, was an Alliance that reached over 100 members. It participated in a few Alliance Wars, and GW2. The Beginning The Allies of War was founded by a man named Kinky Gorgi. Kinky was at about 2,000 nation strength, and wanted to make an alliance to ensure protection amongist it's members. He started to recruit, and was off to a booming startwith 5 members. The First War Kinky was looking for a way to test the strength of his new Alliance, and found a way. Also, a new alliance, the Alliance of Bork was looking to bully around the AoW. Kinky decided to declare war. At first, it looked good for Kinky, then the Alliance of Bork got aid from another alliance. Kinky had no choice but to surrender. After War Devastated, Kinky and his 10 Allies of War members were forced to put "Alliance of Bork POW" in their nation bio. Kinky had to sign an agreement not to let him or his alliance recruit, developed cruise missiles, develop nuclear weapons, fight, receive aid, or send aid. Secretly, Kinky and his AoW nations recruited people and told them to under the Alliance Affiliation of Buena Vista. Buena Vista soon reached a staggering number of 15. The Second War The Allies of War and Buena Vista declared war on the Alliance of Bork. After two long weeks, the Alliance of Bork surrendered. Glory After winning the war against Bork, the Allies of War, and Buena Vista merged. After some people leaving, the new Allies of War had twenty members. They went back to recruiting and making a stable economy. A New Government Kinky decided it was time to establish a new government. He appointed NinjaSkittlez as Vice President, Maximo as Secretary of State, and vilhells as Secretary of War. Together, they made an Alliance of 70 people. Airborne Squadron An older alliance called the Airborne Squadron attacked the AoW sending some nations in Anarchy. Kinky ordered a full scale attack, and the AoW deployed as many soldiers and tanks as possible, and unloaded a barrage of cruise missiles. It seemed as though whatever the Allies of War sent at the AS sent right back. When all hope seemed to be lost, Illuminati came and helped fight of the Airborne Squadron. Great War II The AoW grew to a size of over 100 members. Both Kinky Gorgi and Ninja Skittlez developed nuclear weapons. Then, the LUEnited Nations were attacked by the Initiative. Illuminati was quick to join the Initiative. Kinky's natural option was to join the Initiative the fight alongside Illuminati. However, he seemed to like the needs of The League more. The Allies of War joined the war with The League along with many other alliances. Both Kinky and NinjaSkittlez used their nukes against the forces of the NPO and Illuminati. The AoW were doing extremely well. They were sizing up, but the war ended, and they had to stop. Betrayal After the war, the AoW were beginning the rebuilding process. They still had 100 members, but they were a bit weaker. Kinky started to send out aid trains giving the nations most in need as much as 1,500,000. One of the receivers, Aytid the great XIII, decided to leave and join the Imperial Assault Alliance. Maximo kept sending messages to Aytid and the government of the IAA, but the IAA soon got fed up. They declared war against the Allies of War. War Again The Allies of War were battle weary, and could not take much more. Kinky led the AoW through a week of fighting, but they ended up having to surrender. A few people decided to question the leadership abilities of Kinky and Maximo. NinjaSkittlez offered to take over leadership. Kinky refused. NinjaSkittlez decided not to take no for an answer. He gathered other members and started a Civil War. NinjaSkittlez made his first attack by deleting the AoW forums. Kinky and Maximo led their supports in an attack against the new alliance NinjaSkittlez and vilhells created called the Coalition of War. A New Era Kinky and Maximo put the whole thing behind them and started working on the economy. Maximo became Vice President. However, Kinky didn't like the new changes Maximo made. He left the AoW and attacked three members of the NPO, threw 2 of them into anarchy, and got himself ZI'd. Maximo appointed a new government. Many people missed Kinky, and left. Maximo decided to leave and create his own alliance. (I feel this needs to be edited. I seem to remember Maximo leaving before GOLD long before that happened). Allies We are friends with a few other Alliances. Here is a list...